


If You

by iamrotting



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8046070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamrotting/pseuds/iamrotting
Summary: I'd do anything for her, regardless of who we are... because it's okay to love her. It's okay to resent her, but it's what the heart desires.





	If You

_ It was only us. Her being beside me--whether if it was her true self, or not--and me having to walk beside her.  _

_ Between us, it seemed as if our organizations didn’t even matter anymore. Between us, we only had each other to live for. She was perfect, beautiful… but so… so dangerous. And I had been swept off my feet by this dangerous love that I had given her.  _

_ Every night, we’d meet… only to find our limbs tangled together bare and raw for each other, and tears staining our cheeks in regret. All the secrecy was held between our breaths, and under my cover.  _

_ The night was still young, clear from any clouds. The moon shined, reflecting the beauty of her skin.  _

_ I sighed under my breath, wringing my fingers in her hair, her lips pressed on my neck. I could feel her teeth, but she didn’t dare to bite into me. I knew she wanted to. Badly. “Amelie…” I moaned with pleasure, arching my body so I could feel her cold skin flushed against mine.  _

_ This was paradise… and it was a really fucked up one.  _

_ Her fingers found its way from my chest, delicately drawing lines down my abdomen… slowly… and she watching me with intent. I bit my lip in anticipation. She’d always been a tease, and it was just another thing I loved about her.  _

_ Amelie was just perfect.  _

_ Brainwashed or not, I was still in love with the very person that had once helped me while I was down.  _

_ I shuddered and gasped into the heavens when I felt her fingers caressing my sex, sending waves of tingling sensation through my body. I was writhing, dark eyes gazing at her with desire. _

_ She looked at me, pressing a chaste kiss against the middle of my chest. My heart was pounding, and I wouldn’t be surprised if she could hear it. “Luv…” I breathed, taking her cheek in my hand and brought her lips against mine. I was hungry… so desperate for her love. I could feel free with her…  _

_ Moaning into her, I could feel her tears touching my flushed cheek. But I didn’t question it.  _

_ The pleasure had driven me to desperation, and all I needed now was the release… Oh the beautiful hot warmth that would spread across my body because of  _ _ her.  _

_ “Je t‘aime plus que tout…” Amelie whispered against my skin. I shuddered in response.  _

_ I wrapped my arms around her body, whimpering in ecstasy with her two fingers slipping into me. Her skin was cold, but all I could feel was the comfort we’d brought to each other. Looking into her eyes, I could see the cry for help. For an escape. And I was it for her.  _

_ I cried out, thrashing my head back. She thrust her fingers into me, curling against my inner walls. And she’d sent me spiraling into pleasure, my fingers curled against her skin of her back. The white-hot feeling burning me was thrilling. I was in bliss.  _

_ “I love you,” she whispered, cradling me in her arms. And what if she didn’t? We wouldn’t be able to meet like this… to enjoy each other’s presence. _

_ I gulped, looking into her golden eyes with the love she’d filled me with. I questioned this… ‘love’ we had. Maybe it just wasn’t simply the affection we felt for each other. I didn’t doubt it, but with each passing day, I looked into her eyes… and I could see the regret. She needed help. As cold as she was… empty from any warmth, tears strolled down her cheeks.  _

_ Damn it. Smiling, I guided her lips against mine to a soft, warming kiss. “As long as you’re here, Luv… we’ll live past this. I promise.” _

* * *

 

“We need a doctor! Amelie, stay with me!” I cried, carrying her in my arms as I zipped through to a safer zone.  _ Where was Angela when I needed her?!  _

The night was dangerous in London, and anywhere I’d go, something would chase me down. My eyes blurred with tears, my cheeks warm with the blood that had escaped from her beautiful body. Amelie choked out a gasp as I set her down on top of a nearby building, but completely away from all the flying bullets. I sniffled, checking on any other wounds with wide eyes. 

Nothing. Nothing else, but a little hole smack dabbed on her abdomen. 

“Oh my god…” I cried. “No, no, no, no… Amelie, you can’t… You’re strong, just stay with me!” 

She gazed at me blankly as if… this was going to be the last time she’d see me. 

I took my goggles off and my jacket, pressing down on the open wound. “G-God damn it…” I looked around, but I could not see any yellow beam nearby. “H-How could I let this happen…?” I turned to her. “D-Don’t go to sleep, Amelie, we can still help you!” 

Amelie cracked a smile--one that I hadn’t seen for so long… one that looked much like when she was back in Overwatch. “Darling…” She held my cheek in her hand. “It’s been wonderful knowing you, ma cherie.” 

“What are you saying?!” Something inside of me must’ve snapped, as I’d came to the realization that I didn’t need anyone else to save her… I could do it myself. Remaining silent and determined, I let go of her body, and immediately unstrapped my accelerator. I knew what was going to happen… but if it was to save her… to give her a second chance, it was a chance I was willing to take. Winston could help me anyway. 

She gazed at me in confusion. “What are you…” 

Taking her waist in my hands, I laid her body flushed against mine. Quickly with my shaking hands, I placed my only life saver around her body. Adrenaline rushed through my body, but at this moment, all I cared for was her. 

There was that look of fear again. I thought she didn’t have any feelings… “Lena, no…” She winced at the pain and quickly leaned back against the wall. 

I gritted my teeth together and held her hand tight in mine. “You have to, Luv. Amelie.” 

“I don’t deserve it… not after all that I’d done--”

“Not your fault.” I shook my head, and I could feel my strength fading. Whether it was out of fear… or because I didn’t have my accelerator, I didn’t know. She was all that mattered at the moment. She had to live. For redemption. For me. “Listen, you recall back…” I cradled her cheek in my hand. A single tear trickled down her cheek, but I doubted she noticed. I smiled weakly, wiping her pain away. “And you go back there… find Winston… Angela… Fareeha. Whoever. And you tell them, that you surrender. That you need help. Or… just run away.” 

She held my hand, and I could see the small glimmer in her eyes “Don’t say that--”

“Don’t worry about me.” I grinned. “Winston can help me, but I want you to recall back first okay, Luv? Promise me you will.” 

She didn’t answer me… but I knew what she was going to say in her eyes. She didn’t want me to leave her side, but that was alright. I got to change her. Leaning in, I placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles… and savored the taste of her lips. She was everything I’d wish for. 

A woman so desperate for help, that I could give her everything to make her feel warm again. 

At this moment, she felt rather warm. 

“If you live…” I whispered, placing a hand against her chest. “Then I will too, luv.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks @sharkamire for the prompt!


End file.
